Keeping Cersei Safe
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Working title; Arya wants to kill Cersei and the winchesters know she's pregnant, so they are roped into helping her survive her pregnancy while no one hunts for her. Because of Jacks' interdimensional time travel ability, they leave with Cersei in tow and several other Westeros subjects to land in the sci-fi Fringe dimension and nearly die. Enjoy. Sam W, Jon S. Cersei, Jaime
1. How This All Started

Sam closed the door to Jack's room in the Winchester Letterman Bunker. He'd had a hard day, defeating this prince of hell that had been siphoning off Gabriel's powers, and defeating an angel from another reality at the same time. His father Lucifer had watched him do so, and Sam couldn't help but feel proud that Jack took one look at his father and threw him across the room. Even if he was promising he was changing for his son. Castiel saw how drained Jack was after displaying so much power and carried him back to his room.

Coming back to the main room where Dean was digging into a burger, Sam let himself fall into a chair.

"Geez." Was all he said.

"I'm with you there." Dean replied gruffly. He took another bite. "Looks like we got us another free will team member."

"Maybe this one won't get killed somehow." Sam agreed. Dean grunted in reply. Castiel came into the room and took off his trenchcoat. Dean's mouth fell open, crumbs of burger bun falling out, and Sam merely stared at him.

"What?" Cas asked

"After years of wearing that hot jacket, you're finally taking it off." Dean stated.

"Only for a moment, it felt like I was being dragged down." Cas defended.

"Well, what're we going to do now that the world is pretty much as safe as it can be at the moment?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, Dean. Everyone knows about Jack now, whether they've seen him in action or not. The world Kelly said Jack promised is beginning to happen. I for one would love to sleep for a few weeks." Sam replied. Dean snorted.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe have some dreams about triplets….." He trailed off. Sam ignored him and turned to Castiel.

"Well if you two are going to take a break, then I think I'm going to help Jack practice a bit more."

"Cas, he's proved himself, he won't hurt anyone intentionally that he doesn't want to anymore."

"It's not that, Sam. Jack has so much power, as the child of the first fallen arch angel. Everyone is going to want to try and take that power away from him. I for one am not going to let that happen."

"Well, what if Jack can't be found?"

"The angels have a way." Cas protested.

"Can they find Jack anywhere at all?"

"Yes."

"Every place on earth?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Even if he's not on earth?" Sam asked. Cas stared at him in confusion.

"The other realities Jack opened the door to." Castiel guessed.

"Yeah. That could be our vacation, we go reality-hopping. The ones that are just hugs and puppies we'll stay in for a while. That's if the angels can't track him through there." Sam prompted him.

"That is, a thought…." Castiel replied, then walked towards the table to sit.

"What if it turns out like what happened to Mom." Dean cut in. Castiel and Sam looked at him. "What if we get trapped in the other reality and we can't get back when this world needs us."

"Jack can control that power now, Dean." Castiel chastised him. Dean fell silent and finished his burger in peace, sipping at his beer. Sam turned back to Cas

"So, I vote we get going either tomorrow or in a week."

"Tomorrow would be short notice, but we usually have short notice on upcoming developments."

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with walked thesaurus there." Dean replied. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. He raised an eyebrow in defiance and Cas looked away.

"So we're leaving tomorrow?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Sure. Why not." Dean replied.


	2. The Boys Go to Westeros

On the one hand, Jack was apparently the first archangel in all history to have the ability to inter-dimensionally travel. On the other hand, the angel dicks found a way to still find him. We weren't taking any chances. The first option was to seal the angels in whatever dimension they found themselves. The second was just to keep traveling, like Cas did when he was running from them. Only these dimensions were so new to them they had to search for us like regular joes, and I'm sure they didn't like that, that was just a bonus knowing we were pissing them off.

We went through the dimension Jack opened when he was born first, and saved Bobby, but he didn't want to come with us when we needed to move. The second dimension was a close to utopia as I can imagine. The angels were our slaves, just the bad ones though, who still thought the humans were scum and had no problem with killing them to prove a point or to emphasize that it was a Tuesday. another Cas was in that dimension too, he rebelled a little like he did in ours but we weren't in his dimension. He directed the humans on the best thing to do with them; what horrible jobs they should be subjected to, how to demoralize the ones that really needed a kick in the ass, and when the humans really needed a job done fast like moving a mountain or building a skyscraper.

The next one had the dumb-ass British Men of Letters, they succeeded in ridding all the monsters. Bu that wasn't enough for them, they loved the power so much they took over everything. Dad, Mom, and Bobby were alive there. And we had a third sibling, a sister. Made me think of Charlie a lot, 'cept she was into guys. And the whole family infiltrated BMoL, even though mom had made a deal with a demon before all her kids were born. She was gonna overthrow them when the angels caught up with us, so we couldn't stay. I really hope they won.

Then came the other more awesome dimensions. One was like the space movie Sam watched, Interstellar. Another one was an entire world of fast food, booze and strip joints, and these strippers worked cause they liked it, not because of self-esteem or daddy issues. Who knew that was even better than back home? Sammy had to drag me kicking and screaming into the next dimension. Then Sam's utopia; flying cars, efficient phones and computers, ten times more than ours. Entire cities of libraries instead of jails, and most ipads, kindles, whatever were used to store books we thought we lost. Books from the Library of Alexandria, for one. Another version of the bible. Not gonna lie, we left that world toting a lot of books on one else would ever own back home. The one we've been stuck in for the past few days, I kid you not, the Kingdom of Westeros. Yup, the literal place of game of thrones. Who knew that was real. We ran into Jon first. And since we've all seen the last season we knew Jon's real name. Daeny had five dragons, not three, all were still alive. And Cersei was holding onto her throne like it was super glued to her ass. Despite only ever having her fricking twin brother as a steady lover, I had to say, Cersei's all kinds of hot. Even the personality that would kill you in your sleep and lie saying you throwing the first was more interested in Sansa, middle child of the Starks, and Arya. Arya nearly killed Sammy five minutes into us being here. Granted he kind of had it coming, he was about to shoot Arya's direwolf she had to get rid of in the first season. It was just lucky on our part that Jack and Cass looked the most innocent to her. I think Arya's tombstone would say that old Shakespeare quote, 'thought she is but little she is fierce.' That or 'don't wake her up cause she'll kill you to death, twice.'

Soon as Jon 'Stark' came back to Winterfell, he took us even though our clothes weren't normal. We helped kill some white walkers and got signed up to his army in a snap. Although me giving dragon queen the eyes nearly made Jonny kill me to death. Then we bumped into Jaime and Brienne, Yeah, they weren't really great actors ironically. Sam asked about Brienne when we were on patrol with Jaime, mostly trying to get him to admit how he felt. He would've said the damn words if Jon hadn't come pretty much yelling 'terrible news'. We were low on food and water and if the white walkers came soon we'd definitely get killed. So there was that.

"The fact that Jon's the dragon queen's nephew and her lover kinda puts me off." I told Sam and Cas when Jon and Jaime were a safe distance away.

"Yeah. Although how would they have known they were related?" Sam replied good naturely. Dean knew Sam already had the same theory as he did.

"Daenerys oldest brother's advisor being with Lyanna when she gave birth to 'Aegon' and keeping track of is whereabouts until he found Daeny again." Cass said promptly. Sam and Dean gave him a weird look.

"Would he have told Daenerys though? Before he got killed." Jack asked.

"Of course, the girl was asking about her family, he would have been able to tell her right then." Cass responded. Jack walked off to the side to ponder his foster father's words, and Sam and Dean stared at him. Cass looked back.

"I had a lot of time to think about this." Cass muttered in embarrassment.

"Well you know you're forgetting a couple easier shortcuts." Dean replied. Jack heard him and rejoined them. "Ned should've told Jon about his mom before he went to the Wall. Either that or actually used Varys to get a message to him. I mean how hard would that've been?"

"Yeah, but he didn't want to distract Jon from becoming a member of the night's watch. And he didn't think he could trust Varys probably. He thought it would've kept Jon safe both times." Sam said.

"Okay, why didn't he tell his wife?"

"Same reason, Catelyn Stark was vindictive."

"Hey!" A female voice sounded, making the four men jump. They turned around slowly to see Brienne.

"What are you discussing?"

"Bikes" Dean said

"The dragons" Sam said

"Sansa stark" Cas and Jack said in unison. Brienne blinked and shook her head in confusion.

"Whatever land you come from I would like to learn more about, gentlemen. Learn what this 'bike' is." She said.

"You have carriages and wheelbarrows, it's just made for one person to work while sitting on it." Sam replied helpfully. Brienne nodded.

"I'm sure when I see one I'll be less confused by the image I imagine contrasted by your description."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked, adjusting his armor Jon had commissioned for him. Fit like a badass silver glove.

"Lady Sanda sent me here, although we've plenty of men guarding and patrolling outside Winterfell."

"Did you bring food and water?" Sam asked

"No, Lady Sansa didn't know to send some with me." Brienne replied in concern.

Winterfell was the next place the white walkers could find and destroy. The Wall destroyed through trickery and no dragon on their side, they only had foot soldiers coming.

"Maybe she knows Jaime's here." Dean muttered to Cas. Brienne stared at him, scrutinizing. Dean turned around quickly to watch for walkers when he caught the look on her face.

"Lady Arya wishes for me to send you back to Winterfell." The woman added. "Preferably as quick as possible."

"Why does she need us?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I'm merely the messenger." Brienne replied. "On your way." She gestured in a shooing fashion, Podrick coming to take the men's places. As Dean passed, the lady knight stared back at him.

"I've got a message from Lady Stark as well." Dean replied. "Make a move and make some babies with Ser Jaime, we're dying out here." Sam yanked him away and nervously laughed at Dean for the woman.

"Please, ignore him."

As Jack went past he smiled at her. Brienne looked at Podrick as the men walked away.

"Very strange people. I hope their world isn't filled with their kind."

"Nor do I, miladdy." Podrick replied. With annoyance from Dean bubbling inside her, she slapped the back of Pod's head.

"Stop calling me milady." She muttered.


	3. Arya

**this chapter isn't done yet, dearies, patience.**

Sam, Dean and Cass got on their horses, and Jack took turns riding with each of the brothers. Halfway there to make it interesting, Sam and Jack rode ahead to judge a Cas versus Dean horse race. When Cas won, Dean wanted a 2 out of 3, not waiting for Jack and Sam to go ahead again. So, he and Sam had to include themselves in the race when robbers appeared. Cas still won every time. They ended the race at the gates of Winterfell and Sam smiled triumphantly for Cas, Jack high-fiving him.

"Whatever man, I can still kick your ass at sword-fighting." Dean replied. The two discreetly laughed at him as they went through the gates. Sam nodded courteously at a guard in the courtyard and caught sight of Arya Stark.

"Dean" He whispered. Dean whipped his head around and saw Arya coming down to meet them.

"Dude, you think Gendry's ever gonna show again?" He asked. Sam ignored him as Arya greeted them, and they got off their horses.

"Lady Arya" Sam greeted, hesitantly bowing his head.

"Sam Winchester." Arya replied. She turned to Dean, Cas and Jack. "Your brothers and yourself have been summoned at Queen Cersei's request."

"Oh come on, we just got here." Dean grumbled. Cas elbowed him.

"Did she say why she wants us?" Sam asked.

"I suspect she wants to hold you all prisoner in order to ensure our war is lost. I would like to request you comply with her order." The woman replied smoothly.

"Oooh, yes, deadly Arya idea." Dean replied with a grin.

"Take twenty men with you, they need to be drafted from villages while on the way in order for her not to catch on. And when you get there, we will kill Cersei Lannister."

"Wait, we?" Sam asked. Arya smirked.

"I shall accompany you as no one. That mode of travel assured me very safe passage through the land in the past, I see no reason to alter that path this time." She replied.

"But she's pregnant." Cas protested.

"I'm fairly certain I don't care."

"What if the baby's like the other children Cersei had, not like her oldest?"

"And what if Joffrey is reborn again?" Arya replied simply.

"It's not the character the baby's born with, it's how they're raised." Jack piped up.

"Then I'll cut the baby from Cersei's stomach and send them away." She said. She nodded to dismiss them and they got their horses back from the stables, on the way to the Kingdom of the North before nightfall.

"Dude, it sucks we can't make bullets out of the dragon glass. That'd make things so much easier." Dean blurted out. Sam shrugged.

"Whatever works." He replied. "I just wonder if they're able to be turned back into the people they were."

"And I thought you wanted to kick my ass at sword-fighting." Cass added. Dean gave him the stink eye.

"Turning the walkers back would certainly be an advantage. Those white walker generals would be toast in days." Dean replied.

"There's certainly somewhere that idea could go, we need to ensure Cersei is safe as well as Arya."

"Cas, Cersei doesn't need saving. Her kid certainly does but not her." Dean replied.

"What about Gendry?" Sam asked.

"Gendry might not be Cersei's kid. In fact if she learns about him and he isn't her son, he's twice as likely to be dead."

"What's with the double death talk?" Sam asked

"Three words. Game. Of. Thrones."

The conversations kept going back to Cersei and Gendry, in-between stopping at villages and asking if anyone wanted to come with in a kind of rebellion against the queen. By the time they'd gotten halfway to Cersei, they'd only drafted three families, totaling fifteen people. Castiel tried to figure out where Arya was, asking everyone who crossed their path who Arya was, and everyone's answer was either 'who?' or 'the young lady Stark of Winterfell." There was no reply of 'no one.'

Coming up on the North Kingdom and seeing the place from a totally different perspective than the four had seen on a screen in the Letterman's Bunker, they wondered briefly if they were lost. Three men had gone to the kingdom before and assured them they were heading in the right direction.

"Five men five women and five kids. That's one hell of an army." Dean grumbled.

"Why did we take the kids along, anyway? They wouldn't last against the freaking mountain." Sam agreed.

"This was a mistake, we should convince them to go back." Dean replied.

"Guys, calm down." Cas interjected. "Those kids aren't very young, and Jack and I can protect them."

"Hey Jack, I know we've been here for a while, but have you tried to use your powers?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I accidentally threw a guy a mile away when he threatened me our third day here. That's really it." Jack said.

"Keep figuring out your powers here, Jack. They'll definitely come in handy at some point."


	4. Meeting the Beach Queen from Hell

The square seemed almost deserted, the men and boys having gone to fight the white walkers despite their queen's orders to stay put. The women had been ordered to fill the brothel the late Lord Littlefinger once owned, to pccupy the men Cersei still had. The girls remained and the babies too young to go to either place their parents had gone; maintaining the houses, using the money their mothers and brothers sent to buy food and clothing. Sam insisted on staying behind toprotect the spare few, all the men knowing they were vulnerable to assault.

And so Dean, Cas and Jack bowed to Cersei as she sat in her throne. Despite having lost much of her assets, Cersei still looked intensley intimidating and regal, staring the three down with eyes so forceful Dean was the only one able to meet her eyes in return.

"Where is your fourth?" Cersei asked.

"What do you care?" Dean asked in return. Cersei glared at him.

"You show up without a man and greet me in insult. Why shouldn't I just throw you in the dungeon?" She replied. Cas glanced at Dean and stayed silent.

"Why did you summon us?" Dean asked in return.

"Keep talking out of turn peasant and you shall see your brothers heads on spikes within the hour." Cersei snarled.

"I apologize for my brother, your majesty." Castiel spoke up. "He doesn't approve of how your kingdom is being run at the moment."

"You may tell your dear brother that I don't answer to him and he is not royalty, his opinion will not matter to me, ever."

"Not even if your child is in danger?" Dean asked. Cersei's fiery gaze went back to him.

"Guards, take this man to the dungeon." Cersei called. The mountain trudged forward and shoved Dean forward.

"It's true, your majesty." Castiel interrupted, stepping forward. "We know of a person who wishes to end your life and therefore the life of your unborn child."

"Let me, see, that would be all of Westeros now wouldn't it? I do not care for insults from men I barely even want in my kingdom." Cersei replied. "I will spare you and your little brother from the dungeons if you agree to the terms I have planned for you."

"And what's that?" Dean asked, the mountain's hand crushing his arm.

"High positions in the Golden Company, if you are willing to betray the nobles of Winterfell, I will grant you lands and wonderful women ready for marriage." Cersei replied.

"While that is a great offer, and we are honored beyond words," Castiel began "we can't leave the service of our original employ."

"Very well." Her eyes upon them were angry enough Dean thought she just might pull an evil queen move and throw them all to the mountain or something instead of going to the dungeons.

"No, your majesty. Not the nobles of Winterfell." Castiel said.

"Indeed. Who then?" Cersei asked

"You, your majesty. We are honor-bound to protect you and your unborn child from a great threat, one that may even be closer to its goal than we realize." Dean looked at Castiel as if he was insane.

"Take the men to the dungeon." Cersei replied without a second thought. Castiel and Dean trudged along, and took a hold of Jack before he was jostled too roughly.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I did. Maybe I should've said it was Arya specifically."

"Yeah, then Arya would kill us both. Would not like to be on her bad side. Cersei's scary but Arya's scarier." Dean said.


End file.
